Beside You
by aisya02
Summary: Kita akan kembali tertawa bersama. Dengan senyuman. Ya, aku akan kembali membuatmu tersenyum


"_Hyuung, ini dingin.."_

"_Ini terlalu terik, hyung.."_

"_Aku tidak bisa tidur jika gelap begini.."_

.

Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia berada di sini. Tempat yang seakan menjadi mesin waktu yang siap memutar otaknya pada masa itu.

Masa indahnya.

Masa di mana ia punya alasan untuk tersenyum.

Ia mengusap tangannya berkali-kali, memberikan rasa hangat pada kulitnya di musim dingin. Matanya menelusuri setiap celah ruangan itu.

Dan perlahan ia tersenyum. Seakan ia melihat apa yang tak ia lihat beberapa tahun lamanya.

Seakan ia mendengar ucapan yang tak ia dengar.

"Seharusnya kau memang tidak berada di sini, Daehyunnie," laki-laki bernama Himchan itu menatap sosok yang tengah tersenyum itu dengan khawatir.

Jung Dae Hyun. Lelaki tanpa senyuman. Lelaki yang dingin, sedingin musim salju. Lelaki yang tak ber ekspresi. Hanya wajah datar dan dingin. Parasnya yang tampan, tak terlihat menarik tanpa sudut yang membentuk senyuman.

Tapi bukan berarti ia ingin hidup seperti itu.

Ia sama hal nya dengan manusia biasa.

Kenyataan. Yang mengubah semuanya.

Kini senyuman itu tak menularkan sebuah senyuman. Karena sekali ia tersenyum, maka semua menganggap bahwa ia mulai gila. Gila akan masa lalunya.

Karena senyumnya menandakan kerinduannya. Bukan kebahagiannya.

"Kau masih di sini, Choi Jun Hong?"

Tangan dinginnya mulai menyentuh dinding ruangan yang juga dingin. Sehingga ia tak merasakan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Hatinya sudah beku.

"Daehyunnie—"

Laki laki itu mengembuskan nafasnya pelan. Namun masih terdengar oleh gemaan di ruang itu.

"Ini sudah tugasku, hyung."

Ia mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari saku nya. Menuliskan sebuah nama pada kertas putih itu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Potret saja apa yang ada di sini."

Himchan dengan berat hati menuruti perkataan dongsaeng nya. Mengambil beberapa foto untuk tugas mereka.

"Kebakaran. Arus listrik."

Ting.

Pulpen itu terjatuh. Sadar akan itu, ia berkedip beberapa kali sembari mengambilnya kembali. Melanjutkan goresan goresan kecil pada kertasnya.

.

"_Junhong, pergilah! Ini akan segera terbakar! Cepat pergi!"_

"_Tidak, hyung. Kau saja yang pergi, aku akan melindungi mereka."_

"_Bodoh! Kita masih bisa membelinya!"_

"_Pergilah, hyung. Bukankah mereka anak kita? Kelinci yang kita besarkan? Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan mereka mati di sini demi keselamatanku sendiri? Orangtua macam apa itu? Pergilah, hyung."_

"_Junhong, aku serius. Ayo kita pergi bersama-sama."_

"_Aku sudah menemui akhirku, hyung. Aku akan segera bertemu dengan Tuhan. Aku akan meminta Tuhan agar aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Dan aku tidak mati sia-sia. Aku melindungi mereka."_

"_Choi Jun Hong.."_

"_Tetaplah hidup, hyung. Jaga mereka semua. Besarkan sampai batas umur mereka. Cintailah mereka seperti kau mencintaiku, hyung. Aku ingin kita bertemu lagi."_

"_Tidak, aku tidak mau. Ayo kita pergi, Junhong, ayo—"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Jung."_

"_Tidak! Junhong—"_

.

Tangannya mulai bergetar. Nafasnya terasa sesak, jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Dan kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopangnya berdiri.

"Daehyunnie!" Ia membantu lelaki malang itu berdiri kembali.

Tatapannya kosong.

"Ayo kita pulang—"

"Tidak. Biarkan aku di sini."

"Tidak. Kau akan gila jika berada di sini terlalu lama. Ayo."

Namja itu berbalik memandang ruangan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Choi Jun Hong. Sampai nanti."

.

"Ayah pulang."

Memandang sendu ke arah makhluk berbulu putih nan lucu itu. Memperhatikan satu per satu dari mereka yang tengah menggerogoti makanannya.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Jangan sakit. Eomma kalian pasti akan sedih."

Membuka tas nya perlahan, mengambil catatan yang ia bawa untuk tugasnya sehari-hari.

Mengambil sebuah foto yang terselip di buku catatannya.

"Anak kita makan dengan baik."

.

_Flashback_

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Yang jelas, pekerjaan itu mengurusi tentang berita yang belum tuntas. Entah berita yang masih hangat maupun yang sudah hilang dibicarakan. Menarik, kan?" ia mengusap surai biru kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, memandang kedua manik lelaki yang disayanginya satu per satu.

"Kau bisa memasukkan ku dalam berita, kan?"

Lelaki itu memandang kekasihnya heran.

"Kau ingin terkenal, begitu? Hahaha, lalu berita apa mengenai dirimu?"

"Eum…apa, ya? Terserah padamu, hyung, pokoknya aku harus ada di beritamu. Karena pekerjaanmu sudah aku setujui."

Pria berparas tampan itu tersenyum, dan mengecup lembut dahi kekasihnya.

"Untukmu akan kulakukan."

Pemuda bersurai biru itu menarik kekasihnya hingga bibir mereka bersatu. Menikmati setiap detik bersama orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

_End of Flashback_

.

"Detektif Jung, apa yang kau dapatkan dari penyelidikanmu?"

Ia menyerahkan buku catatan berserta foto pemuda di dalamnya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Korban dalam kebakaran itu."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan fotonya?"

"Ada di lokasi itu."

Lelaki paruh baya itu membaca catatan yang Daehyun-laki-laki itu-berikan.

"Meninggal karena cinta? Hahaha, berani bertaruh? Ini sudah pasaran, bukan?"

Detektif itu menunduk geram. Namun ia masih menghargai atasannya.

"Aku mohon."

.

Sakit.

Setidaknya itu yang selalu ia rasakan kala melihat kelinci-kelincinya.

Walaupun mereka terlihat bahagia dengan dunia mereka, berlari..

"Dia akan bangga melihat kalian."

Drrtt.

Merasakan getaran pada kakinya, kala ponsel itu berdering.

"Saengil chukkahamnida…saengil chukkahamnida.. Happy Birthday Daehyun hyung.. Happy birthday to you~"

.

"_Kau apakan ponselku?"_

"_Hehehe, aku merekam suaraku."_

"_Kau pikir suaramu bagus, begitu? Hahaha.."_

"_Aku tidak menyanyi, kok, hyung."_

"_Lalu apa?"_

"_Itu akan berbunyi setahun sekali, hehehe.."_

.

Setetes demi setetes air yang tak sanggup lagi tertahan di pelupuk mata nya jatuh membasahi ponsel itu.

Hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan ia lupa akan itu.

Suara itu mengingatkannya.

Pemuda itu, Choi Junhong..

Selalu ada untuk memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun, walau hanya sebuah alarm berbentuk rekaman yang hanya tiap 28 Juni berdering..

"Gomawo, Choi Jun Hong.."

.

Waktu berjalan lambat.

Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh detektif malang bernama Jung Dae Hyun.

Bertemankan sepi, dan rasa rindu.

"Ne, yeobboseo."

"_Chukkae, Daehyunnie."_

"Mwo?"

"_Artikel penyelidikan yang membuatmu gila itu sukses"_

Tersedak.

Menyambar gelas yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Jinjja?"

"_Ne. Kita harus merayakannya. Juga—"_

"Junhong."

"_Maaf."_

"Gwenchana. Di café sekitar pukul delapan. Bagaimana?"

"_Baiklah. Jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan lupa anak-anakmu. Jangan biarkan mereka kelaparan."_

Kim Himchan. Sahabat yang ikut memikul duka seorang Jung Dae Hyun. Mengetahui setitikpun setiap kesedihannya.

Meski tak dapat membuatnya tersenyum.

Setidaknya ia meringankan beban hidupnya.

.

"Ayah pergi dulu, oke? Jangan menunggu ayah untuk makan. Anak baik," laki-laki itu mengelus satu per satu kepala kelinci-kelinci kesayangannya, seakan mereka mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

Menemui sahabatnya di café, dengan senyum yang mengembang pada paras tampannya.

"Lihat keparat ini, sukses baru bisa tersenyum, dasar."

Pemuda itu mengambil duduk di samping sahabatnya.

"Penyelidikanku banyak yang sukses, hyung."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi karena ini tentang Junhong, kan, kau sebahagia ini?"

Menyeruput minumannya sedikit, menatap laki-laki itu.

"Kau sudah tahu bagaimana aku."

.

_Flashback_

"Mato? Dadamato, Kekemato, Totomato. Ah iya, Totomato!" namja itu bersorak. Bermain dengan kelinci putihnya.

"Nama macam apa itu? Totomato? Tomato? Hahaha.."

"Aish, hyung! Lihatlah, pipinya sangat _chubby…_Menggemaskan."

"Oh ya?" ia memandang kekasihnya dengan seringaian khas nya.

"Tidak. Tidak sekarang, Jung Dae Hyun, kau tidak malu anak-anak kita menonton kita di sini? Heum?" dengan segera ia mencegah kekasihnya yang mulai mendekat, seakan tahu apa maksudnya.

"Tidak. Kan Cuma kisseu."

"Cuma? Kau gila?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

Melihat kekasihnya yang tengah mencibir, tangannya mulai menjelajahi pipi yang penuh dengan kolagen miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?"

"Katanya tidak boleh kisseu?"

Namja itu mendengus kesal. Seakan ia mengharapkan, namun kekasihnya menganggapnya terlalu serius.

"Modus."

Pria itu membungkam kekasihnya-Junhong-dengan menciumnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut, seakan hanya ada mereka di ruangan itu. Walau kenyataannya memang begitu, karena kelinci tidak punya akal.

Pipinya bersemu merah, setelah keduanya melepas tautan bibir mereka. Daehyun yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu semakin ingin mencubit pipinya habis-habisan.

"Aku rasa Totomato mirip denganmu Junhong-ah."

"Eung…"

Daehyun tahu jika Junhong selalu seperti itu setelah ia menciumnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum menatap kekasihnya.

"Mau kucium lagi?"

"Eh?!"

_End of Flashback_

.

"Ayah pu—"

Menyadari hanya ada satu kelinci di kandangnya, pria berkulit tan itu berlari menyusuri setiap sudut rumahnya dengan panik.

"Totomato, eodisso?!"

Berlari ke dapur, melihat celah pintu yang terbuka. Pikirannya mengatakan bahwa anaknya berlari melewati jalan itu.

"Bodoh aku tidak menguncinya," rutuknya seraya mengunci semua pintu rumahnya agar anak kedua nya tak bernasib seperti anak yang tengah dicarinya.

Matanya mulai menelusuri setiap sudut halamannya yang tak bisa dibilang sempit.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Tak takut akan gelap, demi mencari anak kesayangannya. Kelinci kebanggaan Junhong, kekasihnya.

"Ah, jebal.."

Jalan raya.

Ia mulai panik jika kelinci itu memasuki wilayah berbahaya itu.

"Totomato!"

Hewan lucu itu tengah berlari di trotoar. Bukannya mendekat karena ayahnya memanggil, ia malah semakin berlari menjauh.

"Totomato stop di si—"

Matanya tak berkedip, melihat sosok yang ada di depannya tengah membawa anaknya.

"Junhong-ah."

Pemuda itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh sosok itu.

"Saatnya pulang."

Ia tersenyum. Menghipnotis Daehyun, namja yang kini tengah berdiri membeku melihatnya.

Pria itu kembali mengedipkan matanya.

"Totomato," anaknya telah berada di pangkuannya.

Belum sempat berpikir, 'benarkah itu Junhong?'

Suara klakson memekakkan telinganya.

.

Terasa ringan, tanpa beban. Membuka sedikit matanya, dalam keramaian.

"Himchan-hyung—"

"Daehyunnie—" mendengar sahabatnya terisak, ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Gwenchana."

Matanya tertuju pada pemuda berkulit putih bersinar di tengah keramaian, melempar senyum padanya, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Junhong—"

"Ayo pulang, hyung.."

Kita akan bersama lagi.

Bersama.

Terimakasih telah menjaga kepercayaan yang kuberikan..

Mari kita berjalan bersama..

Jung Dae Hyun.

-THE END-


End file.
